other side
by shipbelarke100.HG.tmi.tfios.46
Summary: Clarke as a grounder. the other side( should I continue?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovly readers I decided to take a little break from the 100 my way and hope you enjoy **

**Its about if Clarke was a grounder like aynas sister. So let me know if you would want me to contine this as a story because I caould do bolth storys. Update one one day and one another day.**

**And ps the ark has already came down**

**/**

**Clarke**

**/**

I woke up suddenly in my small . another bad dream about reapers again. I slowly got up from my confterable bed, stratching reaching the cealing.i got my gear on from my paint to my camofloshed clothing , I put my boots and headed for the opening of my tent, grabbing my mask on the way was busy already with what they were assigned to do today. I walked over to the food line and helped pass out the people get up late and miss out on first serving.

Clarke someone shouted from behind me

I wiped around to see anya rushing over to me.

Yeah I asked walking up to her.

I notced she was wearing her gear and had her knives.

I need you to go out with the 3rd groop this morning on the lower east side they leave in ten she said walking off.

I walked back to my shaggy tent and brebbed my bow and arrow. Heading back over to the gate I bumped into someone , I looked up to see lincon.

Hey hows your 'place' I asked mocking him from a few days ago

*flashback*

Hey Clarke could you let your sister I found this cave and I think it would be better to watch the 100 for intruders he said

Sure I said walking off to the main post.

*flashback ends*

I was pulled out of my thoughts by lincon walking off

Hello I said yealling at him

He dident turn back around.i met up with the 3rd groop and walked out with them into the began running, some people were scailing the trees already. I slowly wanderd off near the 100s territory. A ear pearcing scream pulled me out of my thoughts and stopped me dead in my tracks. I started running at full speed to were the screaming came from I found a girl with black hair and a small heart shaped face. She had an arrow in her ankle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own the 100 or its characters, I am simply fanfictioning them.**

**So I had a verrry hard time how to start this off because I left the first chapter a little awkward.**

**Please review and any ideas for the next chapter?**

**I take requests to write other fandoms.**

**I am sooo sorry for all my misspelling mistakes like I typed Bellymie or whatever but it was really Bellamy.**

**I try to update every other day. If I don't something came up or the wifi is down. Don't get your panties in a wad it's my story I'm writing so if you're reading it I write on my own time not to when you need the next chapter **

**Sorry if that was harsh I dislike people who rush me and it turns out like my little sister wrote it.**

**I take questions.**

**I try to do 1000 words or more in each chapter**

**On with the story**

**This is more like a filler chapter.**

/

"God open the freaking door it's hot" someone yelled

I pulled away from Bellamy but he intertwined our fingers.

"Ok Octavia it's your time to shine" he said

And with that he pulled down the leaver to open the big door. The light blinded us a whoosh of cool air came in circulating the air. After we could see Octavia walked slowly down the ramp and stopped at the edge. Breathing in and then out. Suddenly she jumped off on to the earth.

"Were back bitches" she yelled raising her hands into the air.

Everyone yelled back in response. Rushing past me and Bellamy into the woods looked up and saw trees they were tall, nothing of what I was expecting. The birds in the sky were gliding across my vision. I was expecting more animals but I will take what I can get. I let go of Bellamy's hand suddenly missing the warmth and walked down the ramp, Stepping on the soil of the earth. It is nothing like I've ever felt before. So hard to explain, like something solid but coated in a fine layer of pillowness.i walked down the path that the rest of the juvenile delinquents took. I reached my hand up to a tree, pulling back by the suddenness of the bark. I went again and felt the tree again, it was rough .( I'm not going into so much detail on a tree) I looked back to see bellamy looking around in curiosity too saw Octavia out of the corner of my eye running up to a bunch of butterflies colored orange and yellow looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Come home" I whispered to myself.

/

Octavia pov

/

I lay curled up under the floor boards waiting for Bellamy to come home looked at my worn down watch my mother got for me. It was half past six. I heard a door open, my breathing hitched. I heard the footsteps come closer, they were right above me. The floor opened and I saw my brother. Breathing again I got out and embraced him in a hug.

"How was your day" I asked sitting on a chair.

"Long I'm in charge of over 70 juvenile delinquents. There… a hand full" he said slowly

"Fun. What's for dinner" I asked?

"Um would you like Mac n cheese" he asked warily.

"Ya I'm starving" I said exaggerating.

"And um after dinner um there is this masquerade dance in the serving room. It's totally secured and um I'm watching tonight, do you want to go" he asked stuttering.

"Really" I asked surprised

"Yeah go get ready "he said cooking my food.

I walked down our small hallway and into my mother's room. It wisent big but, the right size for her. A small bed with a dresser and a lamp walked across her plain room to her dresser and to the second drawer. I finally picked out a blue silk top with jeans and a blue mask walked out turning off her lamp and into the bathroom. I pulled my long black hair up into a pony tail letting my bangs fall into place. I popped my head down the hallway to see Bellamy finishing up cooking by washing the dishes. Quickly I grabbed a shiny pink lip gloss out of the drawer. Smearing a little on my lips and rubbing them together put the lip gloss back into its place and walked back out. I walked over to my hole and grabbed my dark blue shoes out of it and slipped them on. I walked over to our wooden table and sat down.

"Do you know when mom will be back "I asked out of curiosity.

"All she told me was she has a late shift tonight so I'm not so sure" he said setting my plate in front of me.

"Thank you" I said scarfing the hot cheesy noodles down my throat.

Once I finished Bellamy took my plate and set in the sink.

"Ready" he asked walking towards the door

"Yeah" I said remembering to breath. I walked over to the door and Bellamy opened it and walked out. Slowly I walked out into the hall gazing at the new area. He led me down a big hallway into a room filled with people.

"Have fun" he said shoving me a little into the crowd

I walked into the big swaying crowed started to dance along to the music I didn't know .I having fun for once in my life for once I didn't have a care in the world. For once I didn't have to worry about being the second born .suddenly the lights came on and the music stopped. I searched for Bellamy but couldn't find him. A guard walked up to me.

"What's your name" he asked serous.

"I already scanned her" Bellamy said from behind me

"You don't have a scanner" he said

"What's your name" he said louder.

"Uhh…" I said shaking

So much was running through my head moms going to die I'm going to die Bellamy will end up in the sky box.

"Come with me the guard" said

" wait no" I said gasping at his coldness.

He dragged me to the sky box and shoved me into a cell. I sat there on the cold floor thinking.

/2 week's later/

I heard the door to my cell open up. I looked up to see a guards walking in with tazers.

"Prisoners 89 stand up and face the wall" one said

Slowly I got up and faced the wall. They put cold metal cuffs around my wrists and yanked me out of my cell. They led me down halls and into a huge ship like dome thing. They lead me up a flight of stairs. I noted other people around me. They set me into a chair and undid the cuffs put locked this rope around my .i looked around. A girl next to me was waking up.

"Do you know where we are" she asked me

I turned and looked at her," were going to the ground" I said in an irritated voice.

"Oh thanks" she said leaving me alone.

You look familiar, wait why you are here" she asked

"Um I was the second born "I said

"Oh my gosh Octavia" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah how do you know me" I asked said

"Oh your brother was one of my guards and he hung out a lot in my cell" she said

"Where did you get that "I asked noticing her necklace asked

"What" she said

"Your necklace" I said annoyed said

"Oh" she said reaching up to it with her hand

"Bellamy gave it to me" she said blushing.

"I'm happy he's found someone else to care about" I said joking around.

I'm Clarke she said

All of a sudden the drop ship began to move. We're going to die I thought. It began falling. Then a few minutes later it slammed into the ground. Clarke and I got up and went for the ladder. Once we got down. I saw Bellamy open the hatch.

"Wait" Clarke said

"The air could be toxic" she said in the crowd

"If it's toxic were already dead" someone else said in the crowd

I saw Bellamy by the door

"Bellamy" I screeched yanking me along.

Clarke stumbled into the door of the drop ship.

"Sorry" sorry I said

"Octavia" Bellymie said hugging me

"Yeah but look" I said pointing to Clarke

"Clarke" he said embracing her in a hug

"Bellymie" she whispered

Can someone open the freaking doo its hot someone said in the crowd

]

So what did you think of it I got it done in a day lol while babysitting let me know 


End file.
